All it Took
by emalyd4295
Summary: Life is complicated in the McDonald-Venturi household. With two teenagers, it's even more complicated. They always start out as Dasey and then some mixtures in between. But do they always end as a Dasey? Read on and you'll find out! Complete!
1. I Love You

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…**

**A/N- This is just a one-shot. If you guys want, I'll continue it. Please, please review!! **

"I'll be back soon, kids. Don't wait up for me," Nora MacDonald said to her 5 kids, only 2 of which were her own.

"I can't believe her. She always does this to us," 16 year old Casey said as she slinked to her room.

Derek Venturi ran after his stepsister.

"Case, they'll get over it. It's just another stupid fight," Derek ensured to Casey.

She wiped her tears, ignoring her brother and left the room. Nora and George Venturi were having off and on fights for almost 2 months now. They kept it together for the kids. They all cared about each other too much. This was the time to end the relationship. George came out of their bedroom with red eyes.

"Um, I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to go drop the kids off at friend's houses. Then I'm just going to go... somewhere," he replied, leaving. Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin followed behind him.

Casey and Derek were the only two left in the house.

"This is just great. Our parents ran away," Casey snickered.

"They didn't run away. They'll be back," Derek reassured himself and Casey.

The only problem was that only one of them came back.

"I've called her cell phone. S-she just won't answer," George stuttered as he paced back and forth.

"She probably just shut off her phone," Derek said.

They had been trying to call Nora for awhile now. She wasn't answering her phone.

"No! It keeps ringing. She didn't shut it off," George screamed at Derek.

"Well, she said not to wait up for her," Casey replied heartless.

"How could you say that," Derek asked her.

"Whatever she did this time, she deserved it," Casey objected as she went to her room.

Just as she got up, the phone rang. They all stared at it, silently.

"Well, answer it," Derek yelled to his father.

George answered the phone. "Hello...oh my god, we'll be right there," he dropped the phone onto the couch and ran to grab his coat.

"Where is she," Casey asked him.

"She's in the hospital. Come on, let's go," he said as they all ran to his car.

The whole car ride was silent. No one asked questions of concern or anything remotely close to that. They all got out of the car and didn't wait for each other. Casey was the first person to the hospital desk.

"Nora MacDonald," Casey said as a nurse pointed to room 13.

Casey walked in slowly and backed away once she saw her mother. She darted into Derek's arms and George walked closer. His eyes filled with tears as he saw his wife. She had so many cuts and stitches and she could barely keep her eyes open. The doctor that was sitting near her hospital bed took George aside.

"They only let you in here to say your goodbyes," he said to George.

"Goodbyes? What the hell are you talking about," he asked the doctor.

"We want you to say goodbye before she goes. A poisonous gas from the accident …," George blocked out the rest of the doctor's words. Nora, the love of his life, was going to die. He walked over to Derek and Casey, who were both sitting with Nora. He took Derek by the arm to tell him first. Then, he told Casey. She walked over to her mother and hugged her. She didn't want to let go, but she had to. She really did care about her mother. Derek walked Casey out to the car as they both cried. George stayed behind and waited. He wanted to stay with her and tell her how sorry he was. But the machine didn't beep.

**DASEY**

"Paul, I can't take it. It's been 7 whole days. I mean, I don't _want_ her to die, but if she's going to, why wait it out," Casey said to her school counselor, Paul.

He studied her face. "Casey, to me you seem very… hateful towards your mother. You talk about her like she actually _deserves _this," he said to her.

"It's not that I hate her, but she's hurt Lizzie and me so many times," she replied.

The bell rang and their session was up.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Casey said darting out.

She met up with Emily, her best friend.

"How is she," Emily asked her quietly.

"She's still alive," she replied trying to make a good situation out of a bad one.

"That's…good," Emily said. "Well, I'm going out with Sheldon. I'll see you later," Emily said walking away.

Casey was walking home when a car honked at her. It was Derek.

"You need a ride," he asked her.

She got in and sighed.

"Dad's at the hospital," Derek said trying not to cry.

"Did she…," Casey started but stopped when Derek nodded.

**DASEY**

The day of Nora's funeral was hell. Everyone was crying… except for Casey. Her mother had never truly loved her. She just acted like it. Casey knew she liked Lizzie better. Why should she feed in and cry? Casey's father came and sat next to her. Even he was crying.

"You okay? You're not crying," he pointed out.

"Why should I? She didn't care about me," she replied in a cold voice.

"How could you even think this? She loved you more than you know. Just because she showed more of her affection towards Liz doesn't mean she didn't care about you," he said walking away.

Casey sat and though about how she was acting. Oddly, she didn't even care. Why should she?

The funeral ended quickly, which was fortunate for Casey and Lizzie. George, Derek, Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti were all back home. Awkwardly, so was Dennis, Casey and Lizzie's dad. Derek and Casey were in her room, talking.

"He's going to want me and Liz to go live with him," Casey explained.

"Well, do you want to go live with him," Derek asked, hoping she said no.

"No, I want to stay here with George and Marti and Edwin… and you," Casey said.

"Well, we have to figure something out. I don't want you guys to go," he said holding Casey's hand.

"Let's go talk to them," Casey said getting up. Derek followed close behind.

George, Casey's dad, and Lizzie were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Casey, we have something to discuss. Come sit down," Dennis said to her.

Casey sat down and folded her hands. She knew what was coming.

"Case, I want you and Liz to come live with me," Dennis said smiling.

"Are you kidding me? There is no chance in hell that I'm coming to live with you," Casey said laughing her father's face.

"Casey," George firmly exclaimed. "Show your father some respect."

She ignored him.

"I don't want to go and live in shitty apartment in New York. I am perfectly fine living here, and I don't see why you want to leave either, Liz," Casey said turning towards her sister.

Without saying anything, Lizzie walked away from the table and out the front door.

"Great, you made her feel bad," Dennis said running after his daughter.

Casey was getting angry. Everyone was talking to Lizzie and complaining about how hard it was on her but none of them even thought to ask Casey. How she felt about everything.

"Ok, Casey. I know you may want to live here with everyone, but what about your dad? He really wants to make this work," George said with tears in his eyes. He loved Casey and Lizzie as if they were his own children.

"Even if it means leaving all this behind," she replied.

"You won't leave it behind. You can come and visit anytime you want to," George reassured her.

"I don't _want _to come and _visit_. I like actually _living _here. Why do I even have to go? It's not really his decision."

"Casey…," George interrupted.

"No, you act like I really want to go live with some crappy father, who barely knows anything about me," Casey blurted out.

George was staring off behind her. Casey turned around and saw her father standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm so sor...," Casey said as her father slammed the door and left.

"Geesh, you guys couldn't have given me some_ hint _that he was there," Casey complained.

"I tried," George said.

**DASEY**

Casey walked outside onto her front porch and saw Lizzie sitting there. She went and sat next to her.

"Hey," they both said at the same time.

"So are you going," Casey asked her little sister.

"Yeah. It'll be good to get away from it all. Are you," Lizzie asked.

"I don't really want to. I want to stay here with everyone. I just don't want to leave it all behind," Casey muttered.

Just then, Dennis and George came out of the house.

"Casey, I've made the decision myself. You're coming to live with me. We're leaving tomorrow," Dennis struggled to say. He hated disciplining his daughters, especially Casey. She was always stubborn with him.

"No, I'm not. I don't care if you're my father or not. I want to stay here so I am staying here," Casey insisted.

"Casey, it's not really your decision," George interrupted.

"Who's side are you on," Casey asked him. "You just want me to leave everything behind," Casey said as she ran inside.

When Casey got upstairs to her room, Derek was sitting on her bed. He looked like he was crying. Without saying anything, he got up and hugged her.

"So you already know," she asked him.

"Yeah. I guess it's for the best," he suggested.

"But I don't want to leave. I love you," Casey remarked.

"We love you, too. We love Liz too. If it was up to us, you would stay, but… unfortunately it's not," Derek replied.

Casey sighed. He was unbelievably oblivious that she loved _him_.

"Well, do you need any help packing," Derek asked her.

She shook her head no and he left to go downstairs. Casey began to pack all alone. When she was finished she threw all of her stuff down the stairs. She was in too much of a bad mood to use her strength. She ran down the stairs and saw Edwin and Lizzie together in the living room. They were talking so she stayed far away. She had already known how much they both liked each other. She wanted them to have their time alone_._

_If only Derek knew how much I loved _him," Casey thought to herself.

Just then, Derek walked in. Next to him was Kendra. Casey hated Kendra. She liked Derek and so did Casey.

"Uh, Derek can I talk to you in the other room," Casey gestured.

Derek followed Casey into the kitchen.

"Why is she here," Casey asked him.

"What's wrong with her being here," Derek asked.

"It's not really a good or appropriate time," Casey replied rudely.

"Well, that's none of your business actually," Derek said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"It's my house too and I don't think she should be here," Casey raised her voice.

"Will you stop yelling? I can have _whoever _I want to have over _whenever_ I want to. You're just gong to have to deal with it," Derek concluded.

"Gosh, you know, you are really, _really _stupid," Casey replied to him.

"Good but no matter how stupid I really am I can still have whoever I want over here. Last time I checked I don't need your permission," Derek commented.

"Derek you are so insensitive. Your stepmother just died and now me and Liz are moving and you bring your slutty girlfriend over here," Casey screamed at the top of her lungs.

Unfortunately, she screamed so loud that Kendra heard her.

"Um, I think I'm just going to go home," Kendra said as she walked out, slamming the front door behind her.

"Good job, you asshole. You just can't keep your big mouth shut. You always have to put other people down just to make yourself feel better. You're just a selfish, pathetic bitch," Derek screamed at Casey before heading after Kendra.

Casey sat down again and for the first time in a long time, she cried. It had finally hit her. Her mother was dead. She was leaving everyone she ever loved. All it took was for Derek to scream at her. Casey walked upstairs and into Derek's bedroom. She had to apologize. She laid on his bed and breathed in his cologne.

"How could he like her? She's cheating on him anyways," Casey said aloud.

Casey looked up from where she was sitting. Derek was standing in his doorway shaking his head.

"This is a perfect example of your big mouth. Can you just get out," Derek said as Casey blushed and left the room.

"Derek, I didn't even kno-," Casey started.

"Just…get…out," Derek said slowly.

**DASEY**

About 2 hours went by and Derek hadn't come out of his room. Casey felt really bad so she went to his room. She knocked twice before he answered.

"What do you want, Casey," he asked.

"Can I talk to you," she questioned.

He didn't answer so she walked in. She sat on his bed and sighed.

"I'm really sorry-, Casey started.

"Don't be sorry. I should be sorry. I shouldn't have called you all of that. The whole Kendra thing isn't a big deal either. I mean, yeah, I'm really surprised, but whatever," Derek said trying to make Casey feel better. He hated being mean to her.

"Do you still love me," Casey asked jokingly.

"Of course I do," Derek replied as he leaned in for a hug.

"So did you break up with her," she asked.

He nodded his head yes.

Casey was looking down at her hands when Derek took them in his own.

"Case, I love you," Derek said.

"I love you too Derek," Casey said leaning in for another hug.

"No, no," Derek started as he pushed Casey back, "I _really love _you. Not brother-sister love, like I want-to-be-with-you love."

Casey couldn't believe her ears. She pinched herself just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. She had waited forever to hear those words. _'I love you' _was all he had to say for her to want him more than ever. Casey leaned in for a kiss and broke away only to say _"I love you"_.

**A/N- I really, really hope you guys liked it! I was soooo nervous to put it up but I did! Please review!**


	2. Sibling Love and Blackmail

Casey couldn't believe she had actually kissed Derek

**A/N- Well, I decided I'd give you another chapter. I really want reviews so please review!**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…

Casey couldn't believe she had actually kissed _Derek._ He was her step brother. She didn't care though. The saddest part was that she was going to have to leave it all behind. Until her father came upstairs and changed everything.

"Knock, knock," her father said as he walked into Casey's room.

"Hey," she replied quietly.

"Dad, I just want you to hear me out. I never meant to say that. You're not a crappy father and I wouldn't mind going to live with you in New York…it's just…I love it here. I mean, after you and mom got divorced I didn't think I'd ever actually be able to get over it, but I did. I really like living here with everyone, even Derek," Casey finished, smiling to herself. She really did like living with Derek, now at least.

"Casey, I forgive you. I really do want you to come live with me but if you really like living here… I don't want to be the one to take that away from you," Dennis smiled.

Casey got up and hugged him. "Oh my goodness, you are the best person ever," she exclaimed.

"Aww, touching," a familiar voice said. It was Derek.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Casey is going to be staying here with you. You get to keep her all to yourself," her father said to Derek.

"That's absolutely wonderful," Derek said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Dennis walked out of the room leaving Derek and Casey alone. Derek kicked the door closed and kissed Casey again.

"So, you excited," he asked after.

"Of course! I thought I was going to have to leave you and never see you and everyone else again. The only bad thing is that Liz is still going," Casey replied.

"Well, you can always go and visit her,' Derek said as he kissed Casey again.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Edwin walked in and gave them a weird look. Derek had his hands around Casey's waist. He quickly removed them and slicked his hair back.

"Uh…Lizzie wants to talk to you Casey," he said giving them both a strange look. Casey quickly walked out nervously.

"So, what's that all about," Edwin questioned to Derek.

"What's what all about," Derek said back.

"You and Casey. Why were your hands all around her waist," he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We were just…," Derek stalled, trying to make up a good excuse, "hugging. We were hugging because she's not leaving anymore," Derek finished. He was always the one to make up a good excuse to save his own ass. Now he was also saving Casey's. If anyone found out they kissed, she'd be on her way to New York before he could even blink.

"Hugging? And since when do you and Casey actually _hug _each other," Edwin pressured.

"Listen Edweirdo; mind your own damn business. What goes on between me and Casey is between me and Casey," Derek remarked.

As Derek left the room, Edwin definitely knew something was up with them and he wasn't going to let them get away with it.

**DASEY**

Tomorrow came so quick for the MacDonald-Venturi family. Oddly, everyone had kind of brushed Nora's death off. She wasn't forgotten but she wasn't a big thought. Lizzie was leaving. They focused on that. Everyone was sad to see her go, especially Edwin. He had liked her ever since the day they met. They had become best friends and didn't want to be apart.

"You promise to visit a lot," Edwin questioned.

"Promise. You have to visit, too," she replied smiling. Edwin leaned in and whispered something to her. She smiled and whispered something back. They hugged for the billionth time and Casey walked over to her little sister.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Casey managed to say.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll come and visit whenever I can," Lizzie said.

Casey hugged her sister tightly and let go to hug her dad.

"Bye, Dad. I'll miss you," Casey replied.

"I'll miss you, too. Bye everyone," Dennis said.

They left. Casey was kind of sad. Lizzie had always been there for her. Who would she tell her secrets to? Who would she ask for help? No more Lizzie.

Derek had caught the little exchange of secrets between Lizzie and Edwin and cornered his little brother.

"Well, well, well. What was that little secret swap with you and Liz," Derek pestered.

"None of your business," Edwin said trying to run away form his brother.

"Oh, so you can question me about what goes on with me and Casey but I can't question what goes on with you and Liz," Derek questioned.

"It was nothing...it doesn't matter," Edwin said running downstairs. Derek followed.

"Ahh, Edwin, just the person I was looking for. I'm going to bring you and Marti to your grandmother's for the weekend. I have a business trip I need to go on. Go pack and meet me down here in 5," George told Edwin.

"You're going to be gone the _whole _weekend," Derek questioned.

"Yeah, why? You two can survive. I'll leave money for food," George told them as he left to go put Marti in the car. Edwin followed.

"Wow. The whole weekend…," Derek started as he pulled Casey closer. She pushed him back as the front door opened again.

"Well, we have to go. Goodbye. Oh yeah, Derek, no parties," he exclaimed. George closed the door behind him. Derek and Casey watched as he drove away. They waited 10 minutes before they walked away.

"So, no parties. What are we supposed to do, all alone, in this big empty house, just the two of us," Derek said as he inched closer to Casey on the couch.

"Watch TV, homework. I'm sure you have something to do in this big empty house," Casey snickered.

"Funny. I'll just call Sam. You're too boring," he said as he got up to call Sam.

Sam was his best friend. They were on the same hockey team and Casey used to have a crush on him. Sam got there about a half an hour later.

"Hey," he said as he came through the door, "Hey Casey.

Sam secretly had a crush on Casey. Sam could never tell Derek that. He'd be going against the male-code-blue. It was a code that meant that he couldn't date other friend's siblings. Steps included.

"Hi, Sam," Casey smiled. Even after "The Incident" with Derek, Casey still thought Sam was cute. She knew she couldn't date him. Some code.

Derek walked over to Casey and snatched the remote from her.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you," she yelled at him.

"Sam and I want to watch the hockey game," he said as he threw the remote at Sam.

"Well, I was watching something," Casey said as she smacked Derek in the head. She walked away and went upstairs.

"I guess I should go check if I made her cry," Derek laughed. He walked upstairs and into Casey's room.

"Go away, Derek," she said.

Her walked over to her at her desk and put his hands around her.

"Oh, come on, Casey. Come back downstairs and watch the game with us," he suggested.

"I don't want to come and watch the stupid game with you," she mumbled. Derek turned her around and kissed her. She pushed him away after a few seconds.

"Sam's here," Casey replied.

"Oh, so you don't want Sam seeing you kiss me," he questioned.

"Uh, duh, you idiot. How do you think I should explain my stepbrother kissing me," she asked him.

"You could say it was sibling love," he said stupidly, "Let's go downstairs and watch the game.

She gave in and followed Derek downstairs. Casey sat next to Derek and he kept poking her in the stomach the whole time. Sibling love. The game ended and Sam decided to sleep over. He went back to his house to grab some clothes. That left Casey and Derek with about a half an hour.

"So, Casey," he said pushing closer to her.

"What do you want, Derek," she asked him in a bored voice.

"You," he said as he started to kiss her. It went on for about 10 minutes until the front door busted open.

"I can't believe you did this," George said as he walked in with Edwin.

"What'd he do now," Derek casually asked.

"Ok, I'm on my way to the work place and his grandmother calls. He was smoking," George screamed.

"Smoking? Edwin, are you stupid," Casey asked him.

"Yeah, you're only supposed to do that around hot girls," Derek playfully said.

"Good encouragement, Derek," George told him. He looked at his watch.

"I've got to go. He gets no TV, no computer, no phone, nothing. He's lucky he's going to get to eat," George told Casey. He left in a rush.

"Great. He's taking after you," Casey said to Derek.

"Who cares? It's one time. It won't kill him," Derek said kissing Casey.

"Ah hah! I caught you two! Kissing…on the couch," Edwin exclaimed jumping off of the staircase.

"Big deal. Do you know how much dirt I have on you," Derek said getting up towards Edwin.

"So what. Dad would love to hear about you and Casey's little make out session," Edwin concluded, running after the phone.

"Yeah and I'm sure he'll love to here you call after you just smoked you jackass," Casey intervened.

"You two kissed though, you're related," Edwin pointed out.

"And? What does that have to do with anything? We're _step_ related," Derek protested.

"I don't care. This is major blackmail," Edwin said walking upstairs.

Casey shook her head at Derek.

"It's not my fault," Derek chuckled.

**A/N- I really like this chapter. I hope you liked it too! Please review!**


	3. Lying Hypocrites

Unlike Casey, Derek wasn't the least bit scared about Edwin telling

**A/N- Here's an update… nothing special. Please review! I'm begging you! : D**

Unlike Casey, Derek wasn't the least bit scared about Edwin telling. Derek knew too many secrets about him for him to spill the beans. Derek headed after his brother just to see if he could catch him doing anything that could get him in trouble. He walked upstairs to Edwin's room and busted through the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. Edwin was halfway out his bedroom window.

"So, what're you up to, Ed," Derek smirked.

"Oh, um, I was just getting some fresh air. It's a little stuffy in here," Edwin lied, as he climbed back in his room. He knew he was dead.

"Fresh air, huh? It looked to me like you were sneaking out. That's what I like to call blackmail," Derek smiled. He got up and ruffled Edwin's hair as he swatted him away.

Derek walked downstairs and plopped next to Casey.

"We won't have to worry about Edwin telling for a long time," Derek exposed.

"Do I want to know," Casey questioned.

Derek shook his head no. Just as Derek was leaning into kiss Casey, Sam walked in.

"Hey," Sam said walking in.

"Hey," Derek and Casey said at the same time.

Derek's phone rang and it was George. They talked for about 5 minutes until Derek hung up.

"Ugh, Marti forgot her toothbrush. I got to go bring it to her," Derek said getting up. He went upstairs, with his coat in his hand and he left the house.

Sam and Casey were sitting in utter silence. It was actually quite awkward.

"_Wow, his eyes are really pretty," _Casey found herself thinking_, "Oh my goodness! What am I doing?"_

"_She's so cute. It's too bad I can't ask her out… or can I?" _Sam questioned to himself.

He wanted to ask her out so bad. If he did, he'd probably risk a best friend.

"_What if she doesn't like me?_ Sam shook the thoughts from his head, _"Of course she does,"_ he told himself confidently.

Sam walked away from where he was standing and sat next to Casey. They both sighed.

"So, you see any good movies lately," he asked her. She shook her head no.

"How about you," she asked back. He also shook his head no. Once again, it was silent.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Um, no. Why?" she smiled.

"I was just wondering if you want to go out or something," Sam asked shyly.

Casey was actually excited.

"I would love to," she said happily. She was so happy she couldn't stop smiling.

"Great," Sam smiled back. They looked into each other's eyes and were just about to kiss until the door swung open. An out of breath Derek slumped onto the couch.

"Gosh. I was halfway there and my old ass grandmother calls. 'I'll just give Marti one of my extra toothbrushes,' "Derek mimicked his grandmother.

"Geesh, I could've told her that," he glanced over at Sam and Casey, who seemed a little too close, "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

**DASEY**

Casey was kind of happy when she woke up and sat in her bed. She was going on a date with Sam. He was pretty cute. The only problem was Derek.

"_He won't tell," _Casey anticipated.

She walked downstairs after her morning shower and saw a note on the stairs.

'_I went out to breakfast with Kendra. Be back later. Derek,' _the note read.

"Ew, I hate Kendra," Casey said aloud to herself.

"Well aren't you nice…and random," Sam startled her.

"Oh, I would've thought you would've gone out to breakfast with Derek and…," Casey stopped herself. Telling him Derek went out with Kendra would result in him thinking of why Casey said she hated her…

"He went out with some others…friends," Casey finished. Sam (thankfully) shrugged it off and went to get breakfast in the kitchen. Casey followed behind him.

"So…," Casey dragged out.

"So…," Sam repeated.

"Are you excited about our date later on," he asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait," she exclaimed.

"Oh…a date. That's what you two were all smiley about yesterday," A familiar voice said. It was Derek, standing in the doorway.

Casey started to speak but Derek walked upstairs. Sam headed after him. Sam stopped when he got to Derek's doorway.

"Can I come in," he asked Derek. Derek swayed his hands as welcoming as possible.

"Ok, dude, listen, I'm sorry for not telling you about me and Case. I wanted to it was just…," Sam apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad Casey found someone other than that Max guy," Derek forgave him. The two boys nodded heads at each other as if to say 'friends again'. Just then, a soft knock was on the door.

"Can I talk to Derek alone, Sam," Casey sweetly asked. Sam nodded and walked out closing the door behind him.

Casey sighed and sat next to Derek on his bed.

"So when were you going to tell me," Derek questioned.

"I'm sorry. If I said no, that'd be weird. He'd know if I had a boyfriend. I just didn't want him thinking…,"Casey sighed.

"Wait a second. What about your breakfast date with Kendra this morning," Casey pointed out.

"What do you mean? It was just two friends being…two friends," Derek snickered.

Casey was going to yell at him but Kendra appeared in the doorway.

"Ready to go," she asked glaring at Casey.

Casey looked at Derek and Kendra, puzzled.

"Um, yeah. Case, I forgot to tell you, Kendra and I are going to the movies. So…I guess I'll see you later," Derek said rushing out without making eye contact. He hated to look angry Casey in the eye.

Casey ran after them. "Derek, I need to talk to you…alone," Casey said turning her head back to Kendra. Derek nodded his head and released his grasp from Kendra, sulking past Casey.

Casey did not look happy when she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Derek, you are such a freaking hypocrite. First, you get all possessive on me for going out with Sam but now you're going out with that…that thing," Casey whisper-yelled.

"You know, once you get to know her she's not that bad. You're just acting like a bitch. The only reason you don't like her is because she likes me," Derek replied.

He walked out. He didn't have to put up with Casey. Who was she to say who he could or could not date? He suddenly felt a huge feeling of regret. Not the regret of calling her a bitch but the regret that he ever kissed her.

**A/N- To me, this chapter is kind of a jumble. But, I hope you guys still like it. Please, please, please, review!!**


	4. Surprise

Disclaimer-I own nothing...

"…I just can't believe he would call me a bitch," Casey spoke to Emily.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was probably just really mad. I think you're overreacting," Emily defended him. She liked Derek and he and Casey both knew. "If you both apologize, even if you don't mean it entirely, this whole thing will blow over."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Casey said glancing at her clock. "Crap, I have to go get ready for my date with Sam."

"Alright, have fun. Bye," Emily said hanging up.

Casey hung up and went to get ready for her date with Sam.

**--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--**

Derek and Kendra were sitting in a little diner before they went to see the movie. It had been silent the whole time they ate their meal.

"So, what's up with Casey," Kendra nosily asked.

Derek hesitated to be rude. "I don't know, probably guy troubles," he said, thinking of himself as those guy troubles.

"Well, it must be some guy. She's been acting really bitchy," Kendra laughed.

"Casey's always bitchy," Derek said.

"Is she always this jealous? I think she likes you," she smiled.

"Casey is not jealous and she doesn't like me," he said back.

"Whatever. She does need to learn a new attitude, though. She can't talk or act how she does now. That won't fly in the real world. She's going to get hurt if she doesn't watch out," Kendra pointed out.

"What do you mean, talk or act like she does," Derek questioned.

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean. She talks to people like their dumb and she acts like she's so much smarter and better than everyone else," she gossiped.

"_That's because she_ is_,"_ Derek thought to himself.

"That's just Casey and her personality," he replied.

"Well, maybe she needs to find a new personality," Kendra rudely said.

Derek was going to tell her maybe she needed to find a new ate but instead he took out his wallet, dropped money and a tip on the table and stormed out of the diner. Kendra rolled her eyes at his stupidity. He was acting like a baby. She reached the started car before he sped off.

"Derek, you know that wasn't what I meant. She just needs to learn to learn some respect and not always judge people," Kendra somewhat apologized.

"You just need to learn when to shut up," Derek yelled at her.

From that point on, the car ride to the movies was silent. Derek still couldn't believe he was actually still going with her. He was ready just to call the whole date off and drive her home. Every time they stopped at a light, she would huff her breath. When they got to the theater, she finally spoke.

"You know, if you don't want to be on this date, we don't have to," Kendra said.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's not that I don't want to go on the date, it's just…it's just what you said about Casey liking me. Why would you even think that," he asked.

"It's kind of obvious. She's always looks at you in that I-love-you way, not in that sibling way. Plus, she always complains when you want to go out with girls. She's too…too obsessed," she concluded.

"Whatever," he said. "So do you want me to take you home or not?"

**--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--**

Oddly, Casey was nervous to go out on the date with Sam. She had never gone out with him and going out with him now after she just got in a fight with Derek was kind of weird. But she brushed the thoughts from her head and waited downstairs.

While she was waiting, she admired herself in the downstairs bathroom mirror. She smiled at herself. She had on a short white sun dress with cute white flats. She was wearing some gold jewelry that…Derek had gotten her. Casey was kind of upset knowing she was going to be wearing the jewelry that Derek gave her to go out on a date with Sam.

She was startled by the ring of her doorbell. She ran to the door and brushed her dress down. She opened the door and there stood Sam. He looked really cute. He had on a yellow shirt that looked really brought out his eyes. He had on yellow Nikes. He just looked really…cute.

"_Oh my gosh, yellow and gold, we match!"_ Casey thought to herself.

"You look great," Sam smiled. "Oh, these are for you."

He handed her yellow and white roses.

She smiled. "Thanks. You look great, too," she said.

"So you ready to go," Sam asked her.

She nodded and they left…hand in hand.

The ride to the movie was quiet. Neither one of them could think of anything to say to each other.

"So, are you going to come to the hockey game tomorrow," Sam asked Casey.

"Yeah, maybe I'll be good luck for you," Casey smiled.

"Maybe…," he smiled back as he pulled into the theater parking lot.

He made it a point to open Casey's door. She secretly made a point to unbuckle her seatbelt extra slow just so he did. She wanted this night to be the best one yet. Little did she know, it would turn out to be one of her most surprising…

**--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--**

Sam and Casey hadn't been having such a dream date. For the past hour of the movie, a couple behind them had been kissing each other and kicking their seats. Neither of them turned around to see who it was. Suddenly, they kicked their seats again. Casey and Sam turned around and Casey wanted to cry when she saw who it was. There sat Derek and…Emily!

**A/N- I just thought I'd end it on that surprising note! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Author's Note

Dear all Fan Fiction readers,

I'm going to go on hiatus for a while. I have a summer job starting very soon and I will be very busy. I will be back on to update soon! Probably by September! Please review for the chapters/stories I already have and I hope you review for the ones in the future. Thanks!

Emaly


	6. My last I love you

"Emily, um, what are you doing here with…with Derek

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything…**

"Emily, um, what are you doing here with…with Derek?" Casey said in disgust.

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to see a movie and I said yes," Emily smiled.

"Derek, I want to speak to you outside the theater," Casey demanded.

"Well, can't it just wait until the movie is ov--," Derek got cut off.

"Now," Casey glared.

Derek rushed outside, angry Casey was never friendly.

"What the hell is wrong with you," she asked him when they arrived outside of theater 10.

"What's wrong with me? You're so crazy, why do you even care if I'm with Emily? You're out with Sam," he pointed out.

"What about you? Where the hell is Kendra anyways?" she asked.

"We got in a minor fight and I had already bought the tickets. Emily is cute and she didn't have plans either," he smiled mischievously.

"You're such a jerk. You're only doing this to torture me," Casey replied.

"That's funny, Case. But not everything I do is because of you. I have better things to do than to worry about you all the time," Derek rudely said.

Casey raised her eyebrows at him as he headed back to the theater.

When Derek got back to his seat, he said, "When the movie's over, we should all go out to get something to eat."

"Yeah, that'd be fun," Sam and Emily said at the same time.

All Casey did was give Derek a you-are-so-dead-when-we-get-home-look. The _last_ thing he had to do was listen to her.

When the movie ended, Sam and Casey drove home and Sam gave Casey a goodbye kiss.

When Derek woke up the next morning, Casey had bags packed. They were at the front door.

"Case, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Derek, I'm leaving. This, all of this, it's too much on me. I've been so stressed out lately. I can't handle that. My aunt agreed to let me live with her and her husband. Just for a while. I'll be back…soon. Don't worry me and George already talked it over. Goodbye Derek," she sighed.

"Casey, what…what the hell do you jean? You can't just leave," he retorted.

"Yes I can…oh, she's here. I have to go. Derek, I just want you to know that after everything that's gone on…I still love you," Casey let out before she cried and left.

"I love you too, Casey," Derek said for the last time as he watched Casey drive away.

**A/N- Well, that's the end. This story really sucked. Anyways, review…I guess…thanks to those who did review!**


End file.
